


Lifeline

by akamine_chan



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Episode: s01e06 Attention Shoppers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a moment can feel like forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community ds_snippets Challenge 80.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Written while I should be working on my ds_match fic. I would really like to watch an episode of Flashpoint that _doesn't_ make me cry. This one is for Dugrival, for 30's-noir AUs and so much more. Here's looking at you, doll.
> 
> Prompt: rollercoaster

Ed listens as Jules coaxes the girl, trying to get her to come off the ledge. He wants to get closer, to grab them both and drag them over the railing, to safety, but he can't. The ball's in Jules' court and he's got to give her the time to talk the girl down.

He can hear the tears in Jules' voice, can hear how much this one girl means to her.

Jules is reaching her hand out to the girl and Ed breathes a silent sigh of relief.

"C'mon, Tasha. C'mon." Jules is rock-steady.

Tasha reaches out for Jules' hand and as they touch, Tasha slips and falls, taking Jules with her. A piercing scream tears through the air and Ed's blood freezes.

He forgets that she's got a lifeline attached to her harness.

Time slows.

_one_

He sprints toward the ledge, fear choking him. He's too late, too late and he knows there's nothing he can do and—

_two_

nothing can save them from a long, dark drop to the unforgiving asphalt surface of the street and—

_three_

he runs and runs but the edge isn't any closer and—

_four_

it's too late and his heart is pounding and—

_five_

he peers over the edge and—

Time speeds up.

Ed grabs the lifeline so tightly that it cuts into the palm of his hand. He sees Jules and Tasha safe and the relief makes him light-headed and shaky.

"We're okay," Jules calls out, arms wrapped tightly around Tasha.

"Okay." His voice is hoarse and breathless and his hands are trembling. "Okay."

-fin-


End file.
